


A Knighting

by seungshibari



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Reunions, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungshibari/pseuds/seungshibari
Summary: “Can I keep my shirt on?” Changbin tugged the hem down, then took Chan’s hands in his own and brought them to his shoulders. He quirked his head as if to ask why, but there was no judgement infused in the gesture, just clear-eyed curiosity. “It’s because I don’t look the same as I did a couple years ago.”“You smile the same,” Chan offered, pulling his polo over his head and flopping onto the mattress. A thin gold chain dangled from his neck, pooling slightly in the hollow of his collarbone.“Did you get rid of the Cuban?” Changbin reached out to touch it. Chan glimmered with history: the same moles and freckles, the same broken finger that he’d never gotten fixed jutting out like magic from his hand.“It shrunk in the wash,” Chan joked. He stroked Changbin’s chin with his thumb, opting to kiss his forehead.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Comments: 21
Kudos: 92





	A Knighting

**Author's Note:**

> for robyn!

Chan’s hair was thinning like spun-sugar. They were both a little older now, and tired, too, but Chan felt nostalgic, fuzzy, staring intently at Changbin to read the uneven lines beneath his eyes. He picked at his spaghetti absentmindedly, dragging his fork through the mess of sauce.”So, are we going to -“ 

“I haven’t had sex with anyone else since high school,” Changbin mumbled, rushing through the sentence as though to distance himself from the confession. 

“What?” 

“I haven’t had sex with anyone else since high school.” 

“Since we were on the soccer team?” Chan’s fingers reached out to stroke the ridged vein that bisected Changbin’s hand. 

A consequence of being honest is that it is endless: “since we were on the soccer team,” Changbin echoed, his words speedy. 

Chan changed the subject with ease. “What do you do now?” 

“I coach little league.” 

“Soccer?” 

“Yeah. And I’m finishing my bachelor’s.” Chan remembered now: Changbin had dropped out to care for his aging mother. Chan had visited once, her IVs crisscrossing, telephone wires. Little vials of blood like lipstick on a dresser. 

“Did she -“ Chan cut himself off, “do you want to go to bed?” He had pushed his plate away after hefting one final forkful of noodles into his mouth. 

Changbin looked distant, like he’d retreated into himself. “We can talk about it after.” 

After what? After they fucked? After a few years? 

“I thought about you,” Changbin whispered, his voice gravelly, textured, “when we weren’t talking.”

Emptily, Chan stared at his placemat, spattered with meat sauce. He looked for patterns in it: a rorschach test for midlife crises. “We’ll talk more now, though,” he murmured, “let me take care of you.” 

Chan thought he’d been good with sentimentality. 

Chan thought about Changbin. 

On morning runs, when the dewdrops were still full and round. In the locker room at the gym, his hand on his crooked cock. “I thought about you, too,” he admitted. 

Changbin smiled. His lips looked heavy. “That’s all I needed to hear. Did you think about touching me?” 

“I never stopped.” 

* * *

“Can I keep my shirt on?” Changbin tugged the hem down, then took Chan’s hands in his own and brought them to his shoulders. He quirked his head as if to ask why, but there was no judgement infused in the gesture, just clear-eyed curiosity. “It’s because I don’t look the same as I did a couple years ago.” 

“You smile the same,” Chan offered, pulling his polo over his head and flopping onto the mattress. A thin gold chain dangled from his neck, pooling slightly in the hollow of his collarbone. 

“Did you get rid of the Cuban?” Changbin reached out to touch it. Chan glimmered with history: the same moles and freckles, the same broken finger that he’d never gotten fixed jutting out like magic from his hand. 

“It shrunk in the wash,” Chan joked. He stroked Changbin’s chin with his thumb, opting to kiss his forehead. “You clean?” 

“Yeah.” Changbin shucked his pants. “You?” 

“Mhm,” Chan nodded. The space between them was too loud. “C’mere.” 

Today, Chan’s lips were warm and dry. He wasn’t a very good kisser - he never had been - but he was enthusiastic. Changbin didn’t mind at all. It was just nice to feel close, their breathing patterns braided together.

“Can I touch your chest?” Chan panted. Changbin scooted up on the bed, lifting and replanting his leg so he could straddle Chan’s lap. 

“You look amazing,” Chan continued, pinching Changbin’s right nipple through his shirt. “What d’you want to do?”

Changbin rubbed the spot between Chan’s shoulder blades. It felt like a secret. Changbin distantly wondered if anyone else had touched him there, right there, a soft valley in the midst of muscle. 

“What we used to do.” Midway between an airy burst of laughter and a suffocated cry, Chan made a noise, stretching out across the mattress to grab a loose condom and bottle of lube out of the lopsided drawer. The knobs were mismatched, one of the legs was too short. 

“Did you build that yourself, dude?” 

“What, can you tell?” Chan examined the condom for an expiration date, tearing it open and handing it to Changbin. 

Rolling his eyes, face still wrinkled by a soulful smile, Changbin gave his cock a couple of casual strokes before rolling the condom on. Chan had begun fingering himself, thrusting stickily. His dick bounced along with the motion. He felt stupid for it, but Changbin was overwhelmed with affection. 

Carefully, he nudged his dick into Chan’s ass. A little yelp had him pulling out an instant later: “need more lube.” Changbin agreed by inclining his head and drizzling a little more onto his dick. 

“Ready,” Chan affirmed, hooking his hands behind his knees and pulling his legs apart. 

In a minute, Chan let go of his legs and twisted his hands into Changbin’s shirt, his short cock smacking up against his bellybutton. The pace was uneven and choppy, not perfect, but loving all the same. “Harder.” 

Changbin placed his hands on Chan’s headboard, grunting as he increased his speed. 

Reaching up to gently squeeze Changbin’s nipples, Chan’s hands climbed higher to guide Changbin down into a rich, practiced kiss. Tugging his lower lip between his teeth, Chan grinned as Changbin’s hips stilled. He felt his muscled thighs quivering. Changbin’s mouth went slack against Chan’s as he spilled into the condom. He never lasted long. 

Changbin pulled out, watching Chan jerk himself off furiously. “Look at me. Open your eyes.” He did, and he smiled. 

A thick string of Chan’s cum soaked into Changbin’s shirt when he came. 

“Oh… oh. Damn, guess you have to borrow one of mine.” Chan grinned bashfully, a gleam of youth. 

“Guess I have to.” Changbin pulled the used condom off, knotted it, and tossed it into the trash can across the room.

“Nice shot.” Rooting through his drawers, Chan settled on a shirt and threw the lump of fabric towards Changbin. Politely, demurely, he looked away as Changbin pulled the ratty Salt N Pepa tee over his head. 

Chan was tempted to say _I love you_ or _I missed you,_ or something that would stick to the inside of Changbin’s head and rot at him. Something he hadn’t said before. 

“Hey. Bin. Can you lift your head up?” Chan whispered. He removed the chain from his own neck and brought it to Changbin’s, fastening the lobster clasp with ease. The necklace laid flush against Changbin’s throat. A knighting.

A weight lifted, replaced with something a touch lighter. Not a promise, but promising. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> feel free to contact me elsewhere:  
> ⚜ [twitter](https://twitter.com/seungshibari)  
> ⚜ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/seungshibari)


End file.
